1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to rotary systems, and more particularly, to a rotary system having one or more bearing assemblies. The present application is well suited for use in the field of aircraft, for example, helicopters, tiltrotor, and other rotary wing aircraft.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional rotary systems are well known in the art for effectively reacting movement of an aircraft during flight. The rotary systems utilize a hub retention assembly as the primary structural for driving torque to and reacting loads created by a plurality of rotor blades rotatably attached thereto. In some embodiments, the rotary system employs one or more bearing assemblies to react blade forces exerted on the retention member, for example, lead/lag, coning, feathering, and centrifugal blade forces.
The above bearing assemblies typically include an arrangement of elastomeric material for reacting to the rotor blade forces. In one known embodiment, the bearing assembly is provided with an axisymmetric spherical bearing element disposed between layers of elastomeric material to facilitate stability and to further control the bearing assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,408 illustrates an articulated rotor system of the type described above and is generally indicative of the current state-of-the art rotary system with a bearing assembly having an axisymmetric bearing element.
Although great strides have been made in rotary assemblies, many shortcomings remain.
While the system and method of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the process of the present application as defined by the appended claims.